Temptation
by AiRubyMichaelis
Summary: Byakuya burns with the burden of an old love story dating back to his teen age years.How can it be that the very same girl who dissapeared so long ago is so alive in his mind? She is meant to be dead...Or is she? Caution rated M for lemon content...Enjoy
1. Moonlight Fever

**Temptation**

Night fell like a dark vale of desire over the Soul Society.

Byakuya lay in his room tossing and turning. Feverishly. Lustfully…The night was warm and moist. Within the Kuchiki manner all was silent…Not a leaf stirred. Only the master of the house was awake. Letting his hair shine in the pale moonlight. His body covered only with the sheet from his bed. His heart was on fire tonight! His brain was in confusion…He felt as if he was burning from the inside…His room felt like hell…His bed was full of thorns...His body glistening with sweat.

Yes…The same nightmare over and over again…What could it mean? Byakuya had come to believe that it was some sort of omen. Maybe she would return to tempt him with her presence. Only she could stir his icy, cold heart. She with her green eyes and raven black hair. She with her soft creamy skin! Her alluring voice and curved figure…But no! That was impossible! She couldn't return? She had been dead for…

Byakuya didn't want to remember. It was too painful…Perhaps just as painful as his memories with Hisana…Even more. The story dated back to his years as a teen ager…He didn't want to remember…He already had a lot on his mind. He had just condemned his sister to death! His promise to Hisana was already broken…Had he chosen his parents over Her?

Byakuya arose from his bed adjusting his white men's robe on his naked body. No sleep would come to him. That had already been established. Once he saw that dream his restful night ended. He would find himself waking abruptly in the dark wanting…Her! By his side. It hurt him even more…His thoughts day by day were on Her instead on his beloved wife. It was painful to admit. He still wanted her. Even though she had gone so many years before he had met and married Hisana.

Byakuya slid open the shoji screen that lead to the gardens. He walked outside in the moonlight and sat down gazing at the glistening pond with the closed lily-pads on its surface.

"Everything is tranquil" Murmured Byakuya resting his head on his arm. "Everything but me…"

He sat there for a long time musing over the past happiness of his teen age years. Truly, he never found out how she had died. It was always a mystery how she disappeared leaving only that letter behind for him…

**Byakuya…**

**By the time you read this I will be long gone. Don't think about searching for me. This is no game. I have to say goodbye. But I just can't bring myself to do it face to face with you…Forgive me…I want you to move on.**

**Yours forever…I shall never stop loving you.**

**Nia**

Byakuya slammed his fist on the ground.

"Nia…Why? What do you want from me? You haunt my dreams as if you seek revenge from me? Why?"

Byakuya hung his head letting his hair shield him from the painful moonlight. After half an hour he returned to his room.

The soft smell of aromatic incense dwelled in it. The same smell Nia's hair had. A soothing , hypnotic smell.

Byakuya closed his eyes and sat down on his bed. He inhaled the aromatic air. His mind was journeying far into distant past. He wanted to remember everything that had happened between him and Oonishi Nia… The pain would be eased that way…


	2. The day our paths crossed

Byakuya closed his eyes and began to journey into the distant past…The past that belonged to Oonishi Nia…

(**Flashback)**

Byakuya walked into the great hall holding firmly onto his grandfather's hand. There were so many people here…

It was the day of the younger members of each clan's initiation. The room was filled with noble children all in their formal wear. Byakuya's eyes drifted form one colorful kimono to another. He wore his own formal clothes. A white kimono with the Kuchiki family crest embroidered on it in black silken thread along with black hakama. His raven black hair was tied with a silken red hair band in a tall pony tail. The six year old boy felt frightened and insecure. It had been six months since his parents were gone…Byakuya had cried over this…Yet his grandfather had told him to be strong. He was going to be the next head of the family! He couldn't cry…

"Byakuya…Don't look at the ground…You are a Lord! Remember that!"

"Yes! Gee-sama!" Said the little boy trying his best not to look at the floor.

They walked on side by side until Ginrei stopped in front of a tall woman.

"Kuchiki Taichou!" Said the woman in a stiff strong sounding voice.

"Lady Shiori" Said Ginrei politely bowing before the woman.

Byakuya shyly looked at her. She wore a fiery red kimono with golden maple leaves embroidered on it as a well as a black obi belt around her waist.

Her long, black hair fell elegantly behind her. While she wore a golden head dress.

"So…This is the little one?" Asked Lady Shiori shaking her head.

"Indeed" Ginrei said.

Lady Shiori elegantly knelt down on one knee.

"Come closer…Let me look at you" She said stretching out her arms to Byakuya.

The little boy looked at his grandfather uneasily.

"Go …You must never keep a Lady waiting!" Ginrei said pushing him gently towards the beautiful woman.

Byakuya slowly walked towards her and came to be in front of her face.

"My…my…You have strength in your eyes little one…You will grow up to be even stronger that your father!" Lady Shiori said placing her hands on Byakuya's cheeks.

"What is your name little man?"

"Kuchiki B-Byakuya Maim" The little boy said shyly.

"Uh…You will grow up to be a charming young man my boy" Said Lady Shiori patting him on the head.

Byakuya smiled lightly.

"You must meet my daughter…Nia darling…Come out for a minute" Lady Shiori said cheerily.

"No!" Was the very stern reply.

"Nia! Come out right now!"

"I don't like men!" was the reply.

Both Lady Shiori and Ginrei laughed.

"Well…I see where she gets it from" Ginrei said enigmatically.

"She will make a fine head of the family! She is a complete boy hater!" Joked Lady Shiori.

"Gee-sama…Tell her that I am not a man I'm a boy!" Byakuya complained.

Once again the two grownups laughed.

"Nia darling please grace us with your presence?" Lady Shiori pleaded.

"I demand the right to say no!" Said the voice.

Ginrei looked at Lady Shiori.

"She will turn out to be a big rebel you know that don't you?"

"That is how it should be! She already hangs out with little Yoruichi!"

Ginrei shook his head smiling.

"I can see why!"

"Nia if you don't come out I'll tickle you out!" Warned Lady Shiori.

"I'm coming out! I'm coming out!" Said the voice.

Byakuya watched intently. He wanted to know what this girl looked like.

A small girl about Byakuya's age slowly emerged from behind her mother's kimono. She wore a pastel green kimono with an ochre obi belt. Her raven hair ,were also up in a ponytail held by an ivory pin with her family crest carved at the end of it. \her dusky green eyes sparkled mesmerizingly.

"She's…. she's beautiful!" Byakuya whispered to Ginrei's ear.

"Yes…just like her mother…Go get acquainted with her Byakuya." Ginrei said urging Byakuya softly.

"Shall we go Lady Oonishi?" Ginrei said giving his arm to Lady Shiori.

"Indeed…Let us go…Lord Kuchiki…" Laughed the tall still young woman taking his arm and departing by his side leaving the two children alone.

Byakuya looked at Nia. What would he say to her? How could he approach such a…What did the grownups call her? Guy hater?

"Hello…" He said politely.

Nia looked at him sharply.

"I don't like men! She said sharply.

"But! But I'm not a man! I'm a boy!" Byakuya protested.

Nia looked at him sharply once more.

"Are you sure? You look afraid of me!"

"Only grown men are afraid of women! I'm a boy!" Byakuya said folding his arms angrily.

Nia smiled.

"Alright…If you say so…" She said .

Byakuya's face lit up a little more.

"We didn't get acquainted…I'm Kuchiki Byakuya" Said Byakuya bowing.

"I'm Oonishi Nia"

Byakuya smiled.

"That's a nice name…" He said softly.

"Thanks! Your name is pretty cool too!" Said the other.

Byakuya blushed. But no! He remembered how Ginrei had treated Lady Shiori.

"Shall we go?" He said assuming his best Kuchiki face and giving his arm to Nia.

Nia elegantly with an air of nobility took his arm.

"Yes…Let us…"

The two of them walked past the other children to sit in their positions as future Heads so that the ceremony may take place.

Suddenly a taller girl their age bumped stopped in front of them.

"Nia-chan!"

"Yoru-chan!"

Yoruichi and Nia cuddled .

"It's nice to finally find a friend here! It's boring!" Yoruichi said still hugging her friend.

"That's right! There are too many men here!"

Yoruichi suddenly caught sight of Byakuya.

"He's a man! Yuck!"

"No he's not! He's a boy!" Nia corrected.

Yoruichi circled Byakuya.

"Leave me alone!" Said Byakuya annoyed.

"Ooooh!" Said Yoruichi ,nodding her head. "I see!"

"Yoruichi dear? Come here! The initiation is starting!" A voice said from the grownups.

"Gotta go!" Yoruichi said hugging Nia one last time.

"Bye Yoru-chan!" Nia said waving to her.

"Nia? Come!" Lady Shiori beckoned to her daughter.

"Byakuya?" Ginrei motioned for his grandson to join him.

"It was nice meeting you Byakuya" Nia said winking at him.

Byakuya found himself blushing furiously.

"I am uh….You too!"

Nia smiled…Her eyes sparkling.

"Bye" She said running towards her mother.

"Goodbye!" Byakuya called after her. "Nia…"

**(End of Flashback)**

Byakuya opened his eyes. A sad smiled on his face. That was how it all began…The relationship between Nia and himself…He remembered that she frequently visited trying her best not to have Yoruichi tagging along. She knew how much Byakuya despised that were-cat of a girl. He remembered well…

Everything…Right down to the last detail…All these years should have wiped her memory clean! Yet it seemed she was there forever. Deep in Byakuya's heart…Even when his wif was beside him.

**(Recent Flashback)**

"Byakuya-sama… Byakuya-sama… Come back to me. You're far away…" Hisana's soft voice interrupted the silence. Byakuya lay on her lap with his eyes closed.

"Hisana…Why didn't you come home on time? I was worried sick about you! Don't scare me like that…"

"I beg your forgiveness Byakuya-sama…I lost track of the time…In Inuzury…Time flies by so quickly and somewhat painfully…"

Byakuya opened his eyes.

"I don't like you wandering there all alone! You may get hurt!"

"I shall not…Please do not worry about me this much…You mind is already on so many other things…Byakuya-sama"

"Hisana…"

Hisana slowly kissed his lips…

"Rest now…You are exhausted too" She said softly stroking his hair.

Byakuya's eyes drifted shut, yet his mind was on Nia! It had been years…Today was the day she disappeared into thin air…Along with Yoruichi!

**(End of Flashback)**

It seemed that time had frozen in the Kuchiki manner. Byakuya lay on his bed thinking… The moon disappeared behind the cloudy skies…The wind began to blow…A summer thunder storm was nearing…To wash his inner tears and reincarnate Her presence in his life.


	3. Love fades like the summer months

A bright thunderclap illuminated the sky and the clouds ripped open to cast their heavy shower upon the real world and the Soul Society…

It was four in the morning and Byakuya continued his meditation journey into the distant childhood past…Uncovering every dusty memory of him and Nia… Every little un important detail that would lead him to understand that nightmare he suffered constantly from…

**(Flashback Nine years later…)**

A fifteen year old Byakuya has just finished practicing his kendo in the Kuchiki house gardens…As if shinigami academy wasn't bad enough! He had to train at home too! Damn everything!

"Impresive! Your working hard…Byakuya!"

The teen ager stopped to wipe his sweaty forhead.

"Gee-sama! I see your visiting the manner! It's been a while since we've actually talked so I'm quite happy!"

"Hmm…By the way Byakuya, could you wrap up training for today? You have guests?"

"Guests" The teen said quite puzzled. Of course he knew he would regret meeting them. Suddenly he felt something soft and bouncy jam against his cheek.

"You damned were-cat!" He shouted flinging his katana at a rather amused Yoruichi.

"Is that any way to treat a guest Byakuya-bo? Honestly! After all the trouble I went through to arrange to see you and play with you!"

"Shut up! I don't need to play with the likes of you! I'm the next Head of the Kuchiki family!"

"You sure bout that Byakuya?" A soft yet confident voice said from behind Yoruichi.

"Nia-chan! Don't spoil my fun! I wanna get his new hair band!" Yoruichi wailed.

"Oi! Cut his some slack will you? His lost like a million hair bands to you!"

"One million if you didn't turn up today!" Grumbled Yoruichi.

"Auuu cmon Yoru-chaaan! You don't hate poor me all that much do ya?"

Yoruichi smiled and hugged her.

"There's no way in hell anyone could hate you honey! Even Byakuya-bo over there gets all fixed up when he sees your gorgeous body!"

"Shut up damned were-cat!" Byakuya said throwing his katana at Yoruichi.

Nia caught it .

"Ah…Ah…Aaaaah! Didn't I tell you not to play with wooden swords you two?"

Byakuya sighed.

"I shall spare killing you…Only because Nia is here!"

Yoruichi huffed.

"It'll be a thousand years before you even get the strength to kill me Byakuya-bo you looser! Well I'd better leave you two love birds alone…Ta-ta-a!" She chimed.

"Oi! We're not love birds!" Nia and Byakuya shouted. But Yoruichi was already gone.

"Byakuya…I'm going inside to drink some tea… Take care of Oonishi" Ginrei said leaving Nia and Byakuya alone.

"Hi…Gee-sama" Byakuya said bowing to him.

Byakuya turned to Nia.

"I have a nice place we can go to…But you'll let me carry you there…Okay"

Nia giggled and closed her eyes stretching her arms out to Byakuya.

"Do as you please…My Lord" She said laughing.

Byakuya gently picked her up in his arms. She wore the standard 2nd Squad's Captain's uniform (A unique birthday present from Yoruichi". He hair smelled of aromatic incense.

"Your hair smells really nice today" Byakuya said softly. "Not that it doesn't smell nice everyday but….You know" He said a little uncomfortably.

"Me and Yoruichi were trying to meditate with aromatic incense so as stay awake" Nia explained. He eyes still closed.

"Did it work?"

"Nah…I ended up using Yoruichi's stomach for a pillow" Nia said laughing.

"You'll never learn will you…" Byakuya scolded lovingly.

"Nah…I'm against following the rules"

"That's what I like about you…" Byakuya whispered in her ear.

"I know…" She whispered right back at him.

"We're here" Byakuya said setting Nia to lie gently on the ground. She opened her eyes slowly. Byakuya had taked her to a part of the garden that was literally surrounded by cherry blossom trees…They were all in full bloom and the petals flew in the air like pink rain…The air was filled with their aroma…

"Oh Byakuya! It's so beautiful here! It reminds me of your zanpakuto Senbonzakura!" Nia said happily.

"I'm glad you like it" said Byakuya kneeling down beside her.

She arose and started to dance among the trees like a nymph. The petals swirled around her like magic…Her green eyes and black hair shining in the pink light.

Byakuya sat down under a shady tree and watched her… She swirled around and around surrounded by the petals… She was truly the most beautiful creature he has ever seen…

She ran over to him. She knelt down beside him. In her hands was cupped a single rosy petal… She kissed it and touched it on Byakuya's cheek. The she got up and began to run.

Bakuya smiled mischievously and ran after her… They ran amongst the trees hiding from each other…Their laughs echoing in the breeze…

Suddenly Byakuya caught her…They both fell to the ground laughing wildly and gasping for breath at the same time.

"It's been weeks since I've had so much fun" Nia said lying on her side facing Byakuya.

"Same here" The handsome boy said softly.

"Your hair band's coming undone" Nia said.

"Oh…right hold on…" Byakuya said getting ready to tie it back on.

"No…leave it down…You look more manly that way…" Nia said paying with one of Byakuya's long , raven stands of hair.

"Thanks…" Byakuya said.

He suddenly sat up.

"Is something the matter?" Nia asked…sitting up as well.

"Nia…listen…I'll admit, I haven't known you all that well, in school we can barely hang out together and stuff…But...I well I sort of…"

"Yes?"

"I kind of…What I want to say is that…"

"Go on…!"

Byakuya took a deep breath:

"Nia…Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked giving her a small green jade ring with a sakura blossom carved on it.

Nia's eyes widened in surprise…

"Byakuya! You…Really…You really want to…"

"Yes Nia! I've been in love with you ever since we met! Everyday I've been trying to find a way to tell you but…Something had to always fuck up the situation! I want you Nia…I..I love you!" Byakuya said…fire burning in his eyes.

Nia gave her hand to Byakuya. He slipped the ring on her finger making sure it didn't betray any signs of engagement.

"Kay…" She said slowly.

Byakuya leaned over and kissed her lips deeply and softly. She wrapped her arms around his waist and lay down on him kissing him back…

"I like you too Byakuya" She said in between kisses. "I wanna be your girl forever!"

Byakuya hugged her strongly kissing her passionately exploring her mouth with his tongue…

"I'll always be here to protect and love you"

Nia smiled and kissed him strongly.

"I love you too…But believe me I can take care of myself Bakuya!" She added laughing.

"That I know only too well…My love" Byakuya said running his hands over her body.

"Oh Byakuya!" Nia moaned lightly.

Byakuya began to send kisses her spine and neck.

Nia moaned lightly letting him kiss her further more.

Byakuya kissed her lips once more…Nia wrapped her legs round his waist and kissed him running her fingers through his hair…

They continued to kiss until sunrise…

"I have to go…Mother will be probably wandering where I got to" Nia said breathlessly.

"Yes…Go…" Said Byakuya softly, giving her one last kiss.

"Tomorrow come to my house…" Nia beckoned to him. "Byakuya remember…this is a secret love…We don't tell anyone…Okay?"

Byakuya nodded smiling.

"That's the exiting part! No one will ever know that the most beautiful princess in all of the world is mine alone!"

Nia blew him a kiss…Her coal black hair fluttering in the summer air… Then she started to shunpo towards the Oonishi house…

Byakuya lay back down on the ground with a smile on his face.

**(End of Flashback)**

Byakuya really was very much in love with Nia back then…Perhaps inside he still was. Although these memories were painful he didn't regret thinking about them.

Besides in his teen years these were the happiest times of his life.

**(Flashback)**

Night fell over the Soul Society. A dark figure emerged from the Kuchiki manner and headed towards the Oonishi house taking great care not to be seen.

Byakuya shunpoed through the gardens to a shoji screen allowing him entrance to the house. He lightly taped on it.

A small light flickered on the other side of the door.

"Nia…Nia?" Byakuya whispered.

The shoji screen slid open and Byakuya met Nia's gaze. She looked around cautiously and grabbed Byakuya's arm pulling him in her room.

"What are you doing? If my mother caught us…"

"Don't worry my Nia I took great caution…I know it's late but…I needed to see you!"

Nia hugged him.

"I was sort of wishing you'd come…It sometimes gets a little scary here at night…Too many shadows"

Byakuya kissed Nia's cheek. She was in her white night yukata…hair hair loose on her shoulders. There was a small night lamp burning in her room.

Nia smiled still hugging him.

"You know that I can't get enough of you right?" Byakuya said while kissing her passionately.

"Byakuya control yourself a little bit…You're tempting me too!" Nia wailed.

Byakuya placed her softly on her bed and lay down next to her still kissing and hugging her…

"Oh…Byakuya!"

"Nia…"

"Stay here with me tonight…I want you by my side…I love you!" Nia begged gently.

Byakuya's blue gray eyes glistened.

"As you command…Lady Oonishi" He said continuing to kiss her.

**(End of Flashback)**

Byakuya sighed. She awakened every passion in his body! Every lust for flesh! Her beauty and nature were beyond compare. She had her mother's commanding presences and sassiness. Yet she could also be soft and demure whenever she chose to.

She was perfect in every way! Beautiful, kind hearted , smart, strong, appealing…There was nothing Nia couldn't accomplish.

Daybreak was near and Byakuya had one last important memory to remember fully.

**(Flashback 4 Years later)**

"I hate her! I truly hate her!" Nia shouted angrily.

"Nia…Why? What happened between you and your mother?"

"She saw us together and told me that I am never to see you again…Ever! She also said that if I am to become head of the family I am to marry someone she chooses for me!...Why damn it!"

Byakuya sighed shaking his head.

"Grandfather said that if I ever see you again…Well you know…

He said that I need to start acting as a Head of the family and not so carelessly!"

Nia nodded.

"Is that why you're wearing those weird tubes today?"

Byakuya nodded laughing.

"Yeah…pretty much! I don't like them either…They look kind of well weird!"

"Tell me about it! Mother says I'm going to start wearing her massive kimonos next! I'll suffocate!" Nia complained.

"I can't imagine you're hot body concealed like that! I like the 2nd Squad Captain's uniform on you! It makes you look even hotter!" Byakuya said landing a small kiss across her back.

"Not today Byakuya…I'm not in the mood. Not seeing you again will be like…I can't bring myself to think about it…"

Byakuya stopped and sighed.

"Love I know how you feel…I'm going to be Head of the family and Captain of the 6th Squad already!"

"Of course you are! You already have three Baknai forms stupid Bya-kun! You're my big strong cherry blossom factory!" Nia giggled.

Byakuya slightly blushed. Cherry blossom factory?

"You'll make a great 2nd Squad fuckutaichou and Head of your family! I believe in you!"

"That's the problem! I'm not sure that I want this! So many things to decide in such a short time! Can I manage it all?"

Byakuya clasped her hand in his.

"You can manage anything! I will always love you and support you Nia! Besides I wanted to ask you something today…I'm afraid it will come as a shock to your mother and my grandfather but they'll learn to except it in time…"

Nia smiled.

"What? What are you plotting mister?"

"Nia…" Byakuya started.

Suddenly Yoruichi shunpoed towards them.

"Nia…She said darkly…It is time…"

Nia jumped up sharply.

"So soon? Why? Can't it wait a little longer?" She asked alarmed.

"No it can't…"

"I see" Said Nia getting up and slowly...saddly.

"Nia…Is this what you choose? You'll never…"

"Just do it!"

"Let's go..." Yoruichi began to shunpo away.

Nia turned to a puzzled Byakuya.

"Something came up…" She said darkly.

"What?" Byakuya asked alarmed.

"I can't explain now…I…Goodbye Byakuya" Nia said kissing Byakuya passionately on the lips.

"Nia? What is the meaning of this?" Byakuya demanded.

"I told you…Accept it! Whatever you wanted to tell me will have to wait…For a long ,long time…"

**(End of Flashback)**

Byakuya had gotten home that night to find a note on his desk. The very same note he now had clasped between his hands.

Nia had gone…She had probably died along with Yoruichi…They had both moved out of his life for good…At least that is the way it should have been.


	4. Rest in my arms Rukia

The long gray fingers of dawn wiped away the last of the thunder clouds. The sky was a light gray…Soft fragile raindrops fell now signaling the end of the monstrous thunderstorm. Byakuya's eyelids fell heavily. He slowly fell asleep trying to make up even a little of the lost resting time of yesterday's night. He slept strangely soundly. He was awakened by a soft nock on the door.

"Nii-sama? May I come in?" Rukia's soft voice asked shyly from the other side of the shoji screen.

Byakuya stretched tiredly.

"Come in Rukia…" He said.

The petite girl entered the room. She was quite surprised to see that Byakuya was still in bed. Rukia blushed as if she was looking at something improper…She didn't get to see Byakuya in bed very often though…

"Come Rukia…sit down" Byakuya beckoned to his sister to sit down.

Rukia knelt down next to him. Byakuya lifted himself sitting upright on his bed.

"Excuse me if I'm being impertinent but you look a little tired…Nii-sama…Did you sleep well last night?" Rukia asked lowering her gaze a little.

"I didn't sleep at all last night Rukia" Byakuya said softly. "In all I've had a difficult night"

"I didn't sleep either last night Nii-sama…" Rukia admitted.

"Did you have a bad dream?"

Rukia shook her head blushing.

"If I tell you…Will you promise not to say anything?" She asked still blushing.

"Tell me…I promise".

"I'm afraid of thunder" Said Rukia embarrassed.

Byakuya nodded.

"Rukia…If you ever get frightened and you can't sleep do not hesitate to come straight to me…" he said pulling Rukia nearer to him gently.

"I could not Nii-sama…It wouldn't be proper behavior to disturb you for something like that…" Rukia said still blushing furiously.

"Rukia…You needn't be so stiff in my presence. There is no one else in this room…" Byakuya said beckoning to Rukia to come even closer.

Rukia moved a little closer to him. He put his arm around her shoulders. Rukia stiffened slightly in surprise. Ever since the execution incident some months ago she had barely talked to Byakuya. Now that she knew the truth about Hisana. They had become even farther apart than before. Day by day she felt the need to escape his presence. She didn't hate him! Oh God! How could she? No, perhaps the fact that she didn't hate him made her feel all the more insecure when close to him. Kuchiki Byakuya , he was so beautiful! When Rukia gazed into his eyes she felt the way a sister shouldn't feel when near her brother. This was her reason for not speaking to him, this was the reason for not looking him in the eye! She didn't fear Kuchiki Byakuya. His gentle coldness made her even more lustful…

"Nii…sama" She stammered.

"Shshshshsh…Be silent Rukia…words are not needed now, speak no more" Byakuya said softly placing his finger on her delicate lips.

Rukia felt herself warm up lustfully. She nodded mechanically as if in a trance. Byakuya's deep voice echoed in her ears. Her heart beat quickly. Slowly Byakuya lowered her head to rest on his chest at the same time wrapping his arms around Rukia.

Rukia felt warm and safe in Byakuya's arms. He smelled of lavender and rain. Rukia closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat. Never before had Byakuya been so affectionate with her. Only in her best dreams… This was no dream…

"Rukia…relax…let yourself feel free when near me…Do not hesitate…I will always be here to clam your heart" Byakuya whispered stroking Rukia's hair.

Rukia let out a sigh of relief. She felt happy and yet sad at the same time. She could feel pressure building up in her stomach…

She felt her eyes water, her vision blurred and hot tears began to run down her pale face.

Byakuay held her more tightly to him. He knew how many things Rukia had been through… She never once had cried. Only once when she was in her room. Te first day she arrived at the Kuchiki manner Byakuya had passed her room. The door was slightly open. He saw Rukia crying silently to herself…

Byakuya knew how much Rukia had suffered…This was the first time she had actually shown evidence of her pain to him.

Rukia opened her eyes. Byakuya wiped the tears from her face with his thumb. He slowly cradled her in his arms…She was a fragile beauty…

Rukia spoke shyly.

"Nii-sama…I…I'm " She began.

"There is no need to explain yourself for relaxing and trusting me Rukia…" Byakuya said , a small smile on his face.

Rukia nodded smiling a little as well.

Byakuya kissed her forehead.

"Since today is Saturday we can both finally take a breath…Now you get some breakfast and I shall accompany you once I am dressed. Byakuya said.

"Ha-Hai…Nii-sama" Rukia said rising from her sitting position and walking swiftly towards the door.

Byakuya lay back don on his bed thinking . He was glad that finally he and Rukia were able to break the chains of formality.

But there was another thing troubling him even more…Was Nia truly alive? Or was he just confused. Byakuya narrowed his eyes. This dream he was repeatedly heaving was no coincidence. There was something wrong…When he asked Yoruichi she said that she never heard from Nia again yet…

**(Flashback)**

"Nia is gone Byakuya-bo…That is the only thing I can say…" Yoruichi said seriously.

"Why did she leave that day without as much as a single hint to where she was headed".

"That I cannot tell you…Later! Byakuya-bo"

**(End of Flashback)**

He didn't get much information out of the damned were-cat either! He would somehow find out! HE WOULD!


	5. You are near yet so far

Byakuya made his way up the known path. The path he and Ni had walked so many times…He passed a giant maple tree with golden-green leaves. He stopped and slowly walked over to it. He circled the trunk searching…The marking was still there. Nia had carved it with a small dagger, a heart with their initials in it.

"She loved you even though I didn't approve of it" A stern voice said. Byakuya spun round to see Lady Shiori. Her face was still beautiful although old. "It's been long…Lord Kuchiki" She said walking closer to him.

"Lady Oonishi…" Byakuya bowed politely.

The tall woman placed her hands upon Byakuya's face and examined it…

"If only she was here to see how beautiful you have become…"

"Lady Oonishi…Please…I wish to speak with you"

"I know…I was expecting you…What is it you want?"

"Lady Oonishi…I believe that Nia is still among the living" Byakuya said confidently.

"If you only came to raise an old woman's hopes and ease her pain then you may leave…"  
Byakuya shook his head.

"No…Hear me out Lady Oonishi…This is difficult for the both of us! Tell me…Why did Nia depart in the real world?"

Lady Shiori smiled sadly.

"I swore never to reveal this…I guess I haven't a choice…It was to do with the Oonishi House's honor…It is a long painful story"

**(Flashback)**

Nia slowly walked into the great hall were her mother was waiting for her…

"Take a seat Nia…There is something important I must say to you…"

"Yes…mother?"

"Nia…You know that every Head of the Oonishi clan must complete a special mission to prove their loyalty to the clan…?"

"Yes mother…What of it?"

"It is finally your turn my daughter…You shall finally become the Head of the clan!"

Nia reluctantly lowered her eyes…

"But mother…I don't really think I want to be Head of the…" She murmured.

"Nia! We have talked about this in the past! It is your place!"

"What if I don't like my place? I want I life of my own mother! I want to marry and actually have a husband!" Nia retorted.

Lady Shiori's eyes flashed:

"Are you speaking these insolent words because of the Kuchiki boy?" She shouted.

"No! Mother! Leave Byakuya out of this…These are my thoughts and hopes alone! He knows nothing of it!"

"So what they say is true! You really do have something to do with that boy!"

Nia turned away for a moment. She clenched her fists tightly her eyes burning like emerald fire…

"Yes mother! I love Byakuya and he loves me! We have dreams that we share…Things you cannot understand! All my life you have been getting me ready to accept my so called 'fate' He understands me! He knows what I want…He can give it to me! Because…Because he wants the same! We want a family and children. We want to grow up to be strong shinigami Taichous! What you are offering me is a lifetime cooped up in a mansion married to some person just for the sake of an heir! That is not a life mother! I don't care what my fate is! I will change it!" Nia shouted…Tears of anger running down her pale cheeks.

Lady Shiori looked at her dumbstruck…She arose from her sitting position and moved closer to Nia. She lifted her hand and slapped her daughter…

"How dare you say such treasonable things? Do you know what I should do to you? I should kill you! Our code of honor said that no man should ever win your heart! You rule alone! One way or another! I will make you accept your fate as Head of the Oonishi clan! And you shall not say anything! Not one word!" Lady Shirori hissed holding Nia's neck tightly.

Nia was trembling….There were tears in her eyes…

"No…" She whispered feebly.

"What did you say?" Lady Shiori hissed menacingly.

"Nothing…" Nia whispered lowering her head in shame.

"Apologize for you treasonable and dishonorable behavior…"

Nia bowed low until her forehead touched the cold wooden floor. She remained bowing…Yet inside her the anger was burning…Destroying any desire of seeing the Soul Society ever again!

"I apologize"

Lady Shiori turned her back to Nia…

"Leave…" She said waving her hand.

Nia arose and shunpoed out of the room…

**(End of Flashback)**

"That was the last I ever saw of her…I do not know what happened to her…Shihoin Yoruichi was questioned by her own family…She claimed she knew nothing…I hear she has returned here…" Lady Shiori said shaking her head.

Byakuya nodded.

"Nia came to me…She was angry and sad…Her eyes were red but her expression was very dark…Perhaps she had made up her mind on leaving…Shihoin came later and mumbled something about Nia having to go with her…" Byakuya said thoughtfully.

"My only regret all these years…" Said Lady Shiori. "Is that I didn't let her choose her own life! She committed suicide after you two talked…"

Byakuya's eyes widened in astonishment.

"What?"

"Yes…It it true…There was a bottle of poison in my desk…She took it an left a note saying she had no regrets about leaving this world…" Lady Shiori said. As she looked at Byakua tears started running down her eyes…

Byakuya clenched his fists tightly…No…She couldn't have…She just couldn't have!

"My deepest apologies Lady Oonishi" Byakuya said.

Lady Shiori gazed at him with her dark green eyes.

"Damn you men…You're all the same! Making a woman fall to your will and then ruining her life…Curse you all…" She muttered turning towards the path that lead to the manner.

Byakuya shunpoed towards his own home…Nia couldn't have died…

Night fell over the Soul Society closing the weary eyes of the people…

Byakuya lay in his bed thinking.

(Byakuya's thoughts)

Nia couldn't have just committed suicide…It's just not like her to…There must be a deeper meaning to that note she left her mother and me…

She said that she had no regrets about leaving this world…

At first glance it seems like a suicide note…Written by someone who wishes to end his life swiftly, yet…

Byakuya narrowed his eyes trying to come up with a solution to this allusive mystery…

Suddenly he jumped up.

"She said that she had no regrets about leaving this world! Yes she meant that quite literally…She didn't die! She left the Soul Society! Meaning…She's in the Human World!" Byakuya said jumping up and dressing himself.

He ran out of his room…

Byakuya arrived at the Senkai Gate.

"I wish to journey to the Human Wolrd" He said to the guards.

"Right away Kuchiki Taichou sir" They said pulling the heavy doors apart.

Byakuya vanished …

"Nia…I lost you once…I swear I shall not loose you again!"

Byakuya said to himself. One way or another…Nia would be his once more!

Byakuya arrived at Karakura town. He immediately sped towards the Urahara shop…

Once he arrived he saw a black cat sitting on the rooftop.

He shunpoed on the roof and grabbed the cat.

"Hey... Hey! What's the big idea Byakuya-bo? If you wanna grab me like that let me change into human form first" Yoruichi said annoyed.

"Yoruichi I shall ask you but one time…" Byakuya said coldly.

"Oho! Byakuya-bo is getting all serious in the middle of the night! I love that!" Yoruichi said purring.

"Where is Nia?" Byakuya asked coldly.

"I told you she's long gone dead! Accept it!"

"I know about her escape to the Human World and I know that you assisted her! Tell me Yoruichi!" Byakuya said squeezing the little cat more.

"Meaowww! That hurts you asshole! Do you want me to scratch you?" Yoruichi shouted.

"Tell me right now!" Byakuya said beginning to lose his patience.

"I'm here" A soft yet determined voice said calmly behind him.

"Why did you come? I can handle this fine!" Yoruichi said.

A beautiful young woman stepped out of the shadows…Her long black hair rippled freely down her back…Her green eyes sparkled. She wore a black battle outfit similar to Yoruichi's except the top that was slightly more revealing.

"I want to set things straight myself!" Nia said softly.

"Nia…" Byakuya said emptily.

"You…" Nia said just as coldly.

Byakuya let Yoruichi go and shunpoed down to the ground. He was now standing in front of her.

"Why did you come…?" She said looking at him.

Byakuya remained expressionless.

"Why did you run away?" Byakuya asked.

Nia looked at him with her huge green eyes.

"Go away Byakuya…It's over…I left for reason's of my own! Just drop it and move on!"

Byakuya shunpoed over to her and grabbed her neck.

"Leave it?" He hissed. "You have no shame? Do you even think of your mother? She will depart from this World with the idea that you died because of her! Can you live with such shame? Have you no pride?" Byakuya shouted…This was the first time her truly felt angry.

Nia drew a small dagger and stuck it in Byakuya's arm.

He released her neck dropping her to the ground.

"I hate that woman…I hate that life! And I hate you! You bastard!" Nia screamed. "Just leave me alone! I'm through with you! Just leave if you value your life at all! Nia said turning her back to Byakuya and shunpoed out of sight.

"Don't you dare leave" Byakuya shouted.

"Oi Byakuya! Leave her alone…You don't know what she's been through…"Yoruichi said putting her hand on Byakuya's shoulder.

"Just leave her be…For the time being…She never got over you…Just leave her be…She'll come to you Byakuya…You needn't not follow her" Yoruichi said calmly.

Byakuya turned his head slightly.

"Get your hand of my shoulder Shihoin…" He said stiffly.

Byakuya unsheathed his zanpakuto.

"Unlock" He said at the same time turning his zunpakuto as if it was a key… The Senkai Gat appeared…Byakuya vanished inside it preoccupied in his world of thought…Nia…Was their love just foolish games? Perhaps it was all a dream of the past…


	6. Tragedy of the dawn My mother's wish

Nia sat on the roof of the Urahara shop lost in her world of thought. Suddenly Yoruichi was beside her.

"Hey…" She said softly.

Nia looked up at her best friend with a weak smile on her face.

"Can I sit?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yeah…Go right ahead" Nia said motioning for Yoruichi to sit next to her.

"You know…What you did was very strong on your part…" Yoruichi started.

Nia clenched her teeth and tightly shut her eyes.

"I…I told him to stay away! It's over with that man and me! I don't want to be a part of that false aristocratic world that he and I used to live in!" Nia exploded into tears.

"There there…I told you not to bother coming out honey…You know you still love Byakuya…" Yoruichi said hugging Nia.

Nia looked up at her.

"Yes…Oh yes…I still love him so much! No matter how cold he may have become…I forgive him…Yoruichi you now what?"

"What?"

Nia lay down o the roof tucking her arms under her head…Gazing up at the bright stars.

"He came for me…" She said softly.

Yoruichi giggled.

"You play hard in front of him and you soften out in front of me! That's my girl" She said giving Nia a friendly shove.

"But all the same…I won't see him again…He won't come…" Nia said sighing deeply.

"Then you go to him!" Yoruichi said.

Nia jumped up abruptly.

"No!" She said sharply. "I won't go back to that world Yoruichi!"

Yoruichi shrugged carelessly.

"It's your life honey…But just between you and me…Old sparks don't fade…Just ask me and Urahara…We know…" Yoruichi said enigmatically, with that she changed into cat form and disappeared over the rooftops.

Nia remained alone…She slowly lifted her hand close to her face…Upon it was the green jade ring…The symbol of her love and bond with Byakuya…She removed it from her hand and gazed at it…Slowly her eyes began to water…She threw the ring abruptly away. It glistened momentarily in the moonlight before disappearing…

"Farewell…" Nia whispered.

At the Kuchiki house Byakuya roamed restlessly about his room… He had finally found Nia…Only to lose her again…

He sighed and closed his heart towards one more person once again…It wasn't painful anymore…He had done it so many times…

The next morning was grey and cloudy...Nia awoke to find Yoruichi dressing herself.

"Where….Where are you going?" She asked sleepily.

Yoruichi gazed down at her.

"You're coming with me…And don't you dare say no!" She said abruptly.

"Where are we going?"  
Yoruichi paused.

"Soul Society" She said.

Nia jumped up.

"Why?" She shouted.

Yoruichi grabbed Nia's shoulders.

"Nia…Your mother is dying…" She said.

"W-what?" Nia exclaimed.

"Yes Nia…She's dying…If you truly have any feelings left in you prove it now!"

Nia sat down devastated shaking her head…

"Mother…" She paused closing her eyes…Remaining silent. Then she spoke.

"Let's go!"

Yoruichi nodded…

Minutes later they ware hastening towards the Oonishi house.

"Let me pass" Nia commanded the two guards.

They looked at her.

"No one passes…Leave!"

Nia lifted her top revealing the mark on her back.

"As Oonishi Nia I command you to let me pass!"

The guards gasped. They both bowed before Nia.

"My Lady…Welcome home…"

Nia passed swiftly…Up the familiar path, through the gardens.

Towards the manner…Agony and sorrow were burning in green eyes… She arrived at her mother's chambers…She slowly entered the room. Almost all the members of the family were crowded around the bed…Some of them weeping… Once they saw Nia they all began to bow to her…

Nia regarded them not…She hastened past them to her mother's bed side.

Lady Shiori opened her eyes…

"Nia?" She asked feebly.

"Hello mother" Whispered Nia.

Lady Shiori smiled.

"My little girl…You're alive!"

Nia's eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry mother…I'm so sorry…"

Lady Shiori reached out her hand to Nia. She clasped her mother's hand in hers…It was freezing.

"Nia…You are in charge now…Do what you will…My brave daughter…" Lady Shiori gasped breathlessly.

"Please…Don't go mother…" Nia whispered in her tears…

"My little one…Don't cry for me…I will always love you…" Lady Shiori said closing her eyes and letting out one final breath.

Nia hung her head down…She squeezed her mother's hand. Hot tears began running down her eyes…

Most of the women in the room began to mourn and weep.

"Lady Nia"

Nia looked up.

"Your mother made no will… Everything belongs to you now…Welcome Oonishi Nia! Head of the Oonishi clan!"

Nia nodded in her tears…

One by one the family members paid their respects to both Nia and her mother and departed…Nia hugged her mother's body one last time praying for her soul and left the room…

"Nia…" Yoruichi called after her.

"She's gone Yoruichi…" Nia whispered.

Yoruichi nodded.

"May she rest in peace" Yoruichi said.

"Yoruichi…I have decided to remain here…And take my responsibility as Head of the clan" Nia muttered.

Yoruichi nodded once more.

"I respect your decision Nia…it was the right decision to make…"

"Yoruichi…If you will…Please be present at mother's funeral…I need your support" Nia said blankly.

Yoruichi hugged her friend.

"I'm sorry Nia…" She said

Nia hugged Yoruichi tightly exploding in tears…

Minutes later servants emerged out of the room carrying Lady Shiori's body to prepare it for cremation.

A few hours passed with other members of noble families paying their respects to Nia and congratulating her as the position of Head of the family fell to her.

After these painful and stressing hours Nia left the house…She wanted to talk to someone who she knew would understand her best…

(At the Kuchiki house)

"May I help you my Lady?" A servant said bowing politely.

"Is Lord Kuchiki here?" Nia asked softly.

"Master Kuchiki is out at the moment…If you still wish to speak to him please wait" The servant said smiling.

"May I know your name so I can inform…"

"There will be no need…We are very well acquainted…From your childhood one may say…I shall wait for him" Nia said firmly.

The servant bowed.

"As you wish my Lady" She said showing Nia inside.

"If your Ladyship wished for anything please inform us…" The servant said bowing…Then she departed leaving Nia alone.

'So many memories…' Nia thought to herself as she made her way towards Byakuya's private room.

(At the Oonishi House)

"Lord Kuchiki…Welcome" A young servant girl bowed deeply.

"Is Lady Oonishi here?" Byakuya said abruptly.

The servant girl shook her head sadly.

"They haven't told you my Lord?"

"Told me what?" Byakuya asked coldly.

"My dear mistress is gone…" The servant girl said trying not to cry in front of Byakuya.

"Huh!" Byakuya gasped.

"Yet…Lady Nia has retuned...Her dear mother's last wish was that she should take her place as Head of the family…She has honored that wish…"

Byakuya's eyes widened in astonishment .

"Where is she?" he asked impatiently.

"I believe she told me she was going to visit an old friend…" The servant girl said.

"Did she mention the name of this friend?" Byakuya was growing more impatient by the minute.

"No my Lord…She just said that…he knows her well"

That was all Byakuya needed to hear…

"Thank you" He said stiffly and shunpoed towards his manner.

The time was near for truth…His own heart could scarsely hold out against it!


	7. Love ritual

Byakuya arrived at his manner…It was late in the afternoon…Time seamed to fly so quickly today…They sky was beginning to grow dark as the sun had almost set.

Within Byakuya's room Nia had made herself comfortable sitting on Byakuya's bed…A small night lamp illuminated the room in shades of ochre and white…There was aromatic incense burning while the room was altogether quite warm…Almost burning hot!

Suddenly the shoji screen slid open to reveal the beautiful Captain of the 6th Squad…

"Good evening Byakuya" Nia said from her position…

Byakuya felt himself growing hot with the mere sight of Nia on his bed!

"What are you doing here?" He asked trying to maintain his composure.

"I wanted to see you…My mother…She…" Nia murmured.

Byakuya came closer to her and sat by her side. He examined her face…Tears were glistening in the corner of her eyes…

"I heard…I'm sorry Nia…" He said somewhat softly.

Nia smiled sadly.

"Everyone said that to me Byakuya…I came to you because I know that you are the only person who can truly understand my pain and regret this moment…I don't need some regular condolences…I need true support…"

Byakuya nodded.

"The Nia I knew would never give up…She would be strong and face life as she always has…"

Nia nodded…

"Byakuya…I said that I hated you…I didn't mean that…But please understand that I can't…" She stopped when she felt Byakuya's arms curling around her slim waist.

"Byakuya! What are you doing? I told you I can't do this! Understand it!" Nia said trying to stop those hands…So lustfully exploring her waist…Little by little she felt her own passion grow…But no…She couldn't…She didn't have the strength to start this all over again.

Byakuya's hands engulfed her waist moving in circular motions…up and down… massaging it…

Nia gave out a little moaning sound of pleasure…

"Ugh…Byakuya…please control yourself…Sto…"

Byakuya grabbed her waist firmly bringing her whole body to a standstill. Nia was trembling, her heart was drumming wildly…Her feelings were mixed u in a cyclone of fear, lust and agony… She felt Byakuya's hot breath on her neck as he leaned down to whisper in her ear…

"Be still" He commanded softly yet firmly… "Be still and speak no more…" He whispered kissing her neck.

"No Byakuya…please…please don't make me do this! I can't!" Nia whimpered as Byakuya continued to kiss her neck…

"Relax…Close your eyes and let me bring you tranquility" Byakuya whispered slowly lying Nia down on his bed and kissing her lips lustfully.

"Bya…kuya" Nia gasped as they parted for a quick breath…

Nia gazed at Byakuya's face, he was above her like a blessing…

"I want you Byakuya" Nia said somewhat embarrassed.

Byakuya smiled inwardly. The fire burning inside him was about to become even more ferocious… He kissed Nia on the lips one more time at the same time exploring her mouth with his tongue…

Impatiently Nia started to pull of his shihakushou layers…Then his sash…Then his hakama…

Byakuya pulled his Kenseikan from his hair letting it ripple freely over Nia's naked body…He lastly took of his scarf and threw it down on Nia…

She looked at him hungrily with her green eyes…His were filled with passion and magic…The combination made Nia expload for him! Hunger for him…Crave every last part of his toned body!

Byakuya remained over Nia with his hands placed on either side of her body..pinning her down firmly…

Nia closed her eyes and allowed Byakuya to freely explore her curved body…The only thing she wanted to give her body to Byakuya…She had wanted that for so long! She knew now that he wanted the same…As they always had…

Meanwhile the moon was rising in the heavens…

Nia breathed strongly…Her body was pressed tightly against Byakuya…It had become one with his…She could almost feel his boiling blood flowing in her own vanes! Her face was covered by Byakuya's silken ripple of hair while her own cascaded like a black aromatic waterfall on the soft pillows of the bed.

They both were engulfed by their lust and love towards each other…Never had Byakuya felt like this towards a woman. Even when he had gone through the same love rituals with Hisana he never felt this literal burn in his heart and body. Nia was his ultimate weak point his everything…

"Uh…Byakuya…" Nia moaned…Her cheeks furiously red…

Byakuya held her close to his body almost squeezing her hungrily… Taking in the aromatic scent of her black hair…Tasting every inch of her body…Never stopping… He wanted every last ounce of strength Nia had.

The raven haired girl threw her head back breathing heavily…She was a Goddess…A Goddess that was Byakuya's…

Suddenly Nia screamed.

"BYAKUYA!" There were a few moments of silence before Byakuya stopped as well…

They both lay panting on the sweat covered bed holding each other strongly…Their bodies still joined…

Nia kissed Byakuya deliciously…

"Byakuya?" She breathed.

"Hmm?"

"I love you" She said running her fingers through his hair.

"I love you too…My Goddess" Byakuya said trailing his hands on her hips…Oh God! Those hips made him go insane!

"I…I never want this night to end!" Nia moaned.

"Unfortunately it always will…So let us try and make the most of it…" Said Byakuya…His eyes glistening greedily.

Nia licked his lips…

"I feel like I could go on for eternity with you…Only with you!"

Byakuya caressed her chest… He said nothing, words in these circumstances aren't needed…Byakuya had learned that well. 

It was almost four in the morning…

Byakuya and Nia lay amongst the wet bed sheets in the hot summer evening…Their naked bodies glistening with sweat…

Nia smiled at Byakuya:

"I'm tired love…" She said sighing with relief.

Byakuya held out his arms.

"Come and rest in my arms…my Nia" He said affectionately.

Nia closed her eyes and crept closer to the gorgeous Kuchiki Taichou…Her Kuchiki Taichou! As soon as she was in his arms he wrapped them protectively around her naked body kissing her neck…

"Mmmmhhmm" Nia sighed as she felt the warmth of his body…His sent was so soothing...

Byakuya buried his face in her coal black hair drowning in her exotic fragrance…

"Never leave again…Nia my sweetheart" He whispered as he closed his eyes and sunk into a deep sleep.


End file.
